Through the Pain and Suffering
by MotorMaster
Summary: Tsukune has lost his home and now that he has he is being hunted down. what is he to do... Well read to find out and I wrote the first chapter in 2 hours so don't yell that it is bad or something. Harem/Tsukune
1. Chapter 1

The Pain and the Suffering

By Motormaster

This took me two hours to type so if it isn't good that is why.

I own nothing from Rosario vampire except the idea of this story...

I DO NOT KNOW JAPANESE AND DO NOT WANT TO BE TOLD HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES.

Chapter-1 The loss of his Parents and the protection of a promise.

Story Start: (Dark forest) (Vampire realm)

It was a dark, and mostly-silent night and the only thing you could hear or see was sound of wolves howling, and the sound of fighting, all of a sudden a couple of figures broke the normally silent night. "Maria go ahead and keep going I will keep them...." the first figure started. "No John your not going anywhere we are going to stay together and get to safety TOGETHER." the second figure finished. But as She finished the sentence Something made purely of darkness came out and pulled them down into the darkness but before the second figure was dragged down into the darkness, she lightly tossed a bundle into off to the side. In that bundle was a baby boy who was non other then Tsukune Aono...

(point of view change) (Akashiya's house) (Akashiya's Study) (Vampire realm)

"We got them lord Akashiya" said a lifeless tired voice. "Good now where are they" asked an annoyed lord Akashiya. "Here they are lord Akashiya" said another lifeless tired voice as he revealed the two lifeless corpses of John and Maria Aono. "Perfect now go dispose of the bodies and go back to your rooms." said lord Akashiya. "Yes lord Akashiya" said the two lifeless voices. "DID I TELL YOU TWO SLAVES TO SPEAK" Yelled lord Akashiya as he went up to the two slaves in front of him. "You human scum are to fucking dumb to realize after multiple times to never speak unless spoken to." yelled a pissed off lord Akashiya as he stared down two of his human slaves. "Were s-s-sorry lord Aka-aka-Akashiya said both of them while bowing there heads in shame and in fear. "DID I TELL YOU TO TALK AGAIN NO NOW GO AND GET RID OF THE BODIES AND GO TO THE COURT YARD AND WAIT" said lord Akashiya with venom dripping of the last part of his command.

(point of view change) (Akashiya's house) (Outside the room) (Vampire realm)

Outside of the room was a little girl not even 5 years old her name was Moka Akashiya and she was listening in on what had just happened inside her fathers study. When she heard her father say dispose of the bodies she thought that her father was merely talking about some Werewolf that had tried to sneak into the vampire realm... But then she heard everything else that was said. Then she saw the two slaves take the two bodies out of the room she got a very good look at them and she knew who they were. She had seen them and there son before with her mother. She knew they were nice and would never do anything wrong. But then she realized something... Two things actually. First is that her father wanted them dead. Then second that she only saw the Parents but she didn't see there son Tsukune whom she had a crush on. She then dashes out of the house trying to find the scent of Tsukune. But it was easy for her because she has tasted his blood before. when she found him he was in a bush with bandages wrapped up around him and a blanket on him. she could tell that he was badly injured she picked him up as carefully as she could and started making her way towards the town and would try to find her mother.

(point of view change) (with the slaves) (Akashiya's house) (Outside the room) (Vampire realm)

The two slaves were walking out of the room with the bodies and heading for the backyard to hide the evidence, and trying to hide the tears in there eyes. They knew that today they were gonna die on the inside they were sad because they would never get a chance to see there family again. But on the outside they were happy? They were happy because they would finally be free of the pain that they go through every day and night. They then saw Moka picking up a body that looked to be the same age as her. They stopped right as they were about to tell her to stop when they realized something They were going to die in a few minutes why should they do anything other then what they were told to do. So they just pretended they didn't see anything and besides she was already running before they could say anything. they just put the bodies down by a river and headed back to the house.

(point of view change) (Back with Lord Akashiya) (Vampire realm) (Inside the room)

"Hm mm, I wonder what moka is doing now." thought lord Akashiya "SERVANT I have a Job for you." said lord Akashiya. A servant appeared, bowed and said "What do i need to do lord Akashiya?" I need you to find my daughter and tell me where she is and i know for a fact that Maria and John had a son I need you to find him as well, and if able to kill him and get rid of the evidence. "I shall do as you asked lord Akashiya" said the servant and then he ran off.

(point of view change) (Back with Moka and An Injured Tsukune) (The streets of the city) (Vampire realm)

Moka knew her mother worked at a hospital for kids. But the think was getting there was the problem. She knew she couldn't make it there completely but she had to try. "Moka....w..e..ne...ed..to.....hi...de" said Tsukune in a weak wisper. "What did you say Tsukune?" moka asked not hearing what he said. "we need to hide we are being *GASP* followed." said Tsukune while trying to keep himself breathing.. Moka then felt anger not at Tsukune or at anyone but at the situation that the two were in. Her yokia then started Flareing and Alearted nearly everyone nearby even the servent sent to follow them, also some one that hates lord Akashiya. But it also alearted someone that they wanted to find. Moka's mother Akasha Bloodliver.

(point of view change) (Across the street in at a Restaurant) (Outside tables)

Akasha Bloodliver had just gotten off of work and had gone to a restaurant to get something to eat. She asked for a outside table to see the magnificent night sky. when she got outside she started smelling the blood of two of her friends John and Maria Aono and she thought they were near by so she started looking around for them but she couldn't find them. she then felt the yokia of her daughter Flaring up behind her so she looked back and she saw Moka who was carrying Tsukune who was badly wounded. She started getting up and about to go see what was wrong when she noticed one of the servants that worked for her Ex-husband and some one who wanted to kill Moka in for what her father did. They were about to attack both of the kids. She started Running to try to stop him from attacking. But she knew she couldn't make it in time. She heard flesh being 4 flesh ripping and 2 people losing their breath. Before she saw what had happened she started crying. She looked up thinking her daughter and her best friends son were dead but what she saw made her sadder and at the same time happy. She saw Tsukune standing whispering something to Moka He was saying "I kept My promise."

(point of view change) (Across the street with Tsukune and Moka)

Tsukune sensed that the two of them were about to be attacked and broke out of Moka's grip and got her out of the way and took both attacks while at the same time giving both of the attackers sharp claws one through each of the attackers gut. but Tsukune didn't lose his breath or pass out just stood there and grin on hid face and said in a voice low enough so only moka to hear "I kept My promise" then he fell backwards and passed out due to blood loss.

(flashback start) ( 1 year ago) (Tsukune and Moka Meet.) (They are four years old)

"Moka is my First friend and I will always be friends with her." Said Tsukune. "Yeah and Tsukune is my first friend and I will always be friends with him. "Well Tsukune then promise me that you will protect Moka with your life if needed." said Moka's mother. "I will do it. said Tsukune.

(Flashback End) (scene change) (point of view change) (Hospital Room 408) (Tsukune's room)

After Tsukune passed out Moka's mother came over picked both of them up, rushed over to her car, placed Tsukune down gently and put Moka next to him. she then drove back to the Hospital she works at and checked him in to room 408 and proceeded to take him to said room. After they got there Moka's mother placed Tsukune down on the bed gently. and Moka hopped up and started laying down next to him. Moka's mother then asked her what she was doing then Moka said she was sleeping next to her future husband, Moka's mother proceed to laugh and said she was to young. Moka started to pout and then fell asleep next to Tsukune...

Chapter End...

John Aono (SSS ranked Werewolf, Kitsune Hybrid) 20 years old

Maria Aono (SSS ranked Vampire) 20 years old

Tsukne Aono (A - low S ranked Vampire, Werewolf, Kitsune hybrid) 5 year old

Moka Akashiya (A ranked Vampire) 5 years old

Akasha Bloodliver (SSS Ranked vampire) 20 years old

Lord Akashiya (SSS vampire) 20 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the pain and suffering

Chapter 2 by Motormaster

I OWN NOTHING...

-Author's Notice-

**Srry it took me so long to update**

(If you didn't already know then this is what everyone's Name, Rank, Species, Age, Mood, and Health.)

John Aono (SSS ranked Werewolf, Kitsune Hybrid) 20 years old (Unknown) (...)

Maria Aono (SSS ranked Vampire) 20 years old (Unknown) (...)

Tsukne Aono (A - low S ranked Vampire, Werewolf, Kitsune hybrid) 5 year old (Happy) (Hospitalized)

Moka Akashiya (A ranked Vampire) 5 years old (Happy) (Healthy)

Akasha Bloodliver (SSS Ranked vampire) 20 years old (Sad, Pissed) (Healthy)

Lord Akashiya (SSS vampire) 20 years old. (Pissed) (...)

I have Numbers in parenthases like this (#)

Look at the bottom to see what they mean.

End -Author's Notice-

(Chapter Start)

(Vampire Realm) (Hospital Room 408)

"Moka Sweety wake up... Moka wake up..." said Akasha as she lighty shook her daughter. "Mmmmmmhh Mom why did you wake me up i was having a nice dream?" said Moka while pouting. "Well Moka I need you to tell me everything you saw and heard Yesterday and tell me where you found Tsukune" asked Moka's Mother. "Well I was walking around the house looking for something to do when i saw 2 people walk into the Study. I overheard them saying we got them, then the two got yelled at by *pissed* Him. He said that they were to be killed for talking when they wern't spoken to. *Sad* Then He told them to get rid of the evidence and when they walked out they were holding Tsukune's Parents." Said Moka while Starting to cry. "They arn't dead" said Tsukune softly. "What do you mean Tsukune?" asked Moka. "He means exactly what he said" came a new voice from the Window. The voice belonged to non other then John Aono. As Jhon came into the Window Maria came in through the door. "John why couldn't you use the door like a normal person?" asked both Maria and Akash both slightly annoyed. "Because this way is fun." said John with a sly grin on his face. "Well then what really happened to us was that we were teleported over to where slaves were kept near your house and we were told that we would be able to run away unoticed and that they would think up something to keep our escape from being noticed. Then I remembered a move that I learned when i found out i was part Kitsune (1.) let you make a copy of yourself so you could fool someone into thinking you are dead." started John "He used it and told them to bring the fakes to Him." said Maria with venom dripping off the last word. "yeah" said John looking scared at his wife. Tskune had passed out during this due to moka hugging him to tight while this happened.(2.) "Uh Akasha you might want to tell your daughter to losen up her grip or poor Tskune will sufficate." "Moka honey it's ok calm down what you saw back at the mansion was an illusion and nothing more now please let go of Tskune so he can rest"

(?) (?) (In the woods)

*pant *pant *pant *Smash was all that ...(3,4) could hear as he Smashed his way through the trees and bushes.. He was running from an organization who just minutes ago said that they would help his family and friends tried to kill him and his family. He didn't know if his family and friends were ok or not but all that he could think of at the moment was he needed to run. But when he smashed through another bush he lost his lunch at what he saw... Nearly all of his family and nearly all of his friends were in lying in a large pool of blood and what made him cry and smile was that his Love had stood and fought with his family to win because he could sense the yokia that was let off in the area and she used up the most. But she died and he blamed himself "Why?" "Why!" "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?" "WHY COULDN"T IT HAVE BEEN ME? I LOVED HER AND I LOST HER" **(Calm down Kit I know a way to reverse this)**(5,6)came a voice "Then DO IT." **(Well first kit go sit by those who you want to revive)** came the voice again. the boy proceded to sit down next to his lover and his best friend, and his pet dog." **(Well this is it? I thought you would drag everyone to the center and tell me to revive them all!) **came the voice. "well sense i've been on my own nearly all my life all i need is my best friend and my love." said the boy as he blushed. **(Well kit hang on)** said the voice. "Hang on for what?" Just then a Huge blast of yokia shot out and surrounded him, his best friend and his pet, and his lover and everything whent black.

(Vampire Realm) (In the woods)

There was a small explosion and three figures appeared in the woods and they looked to be about the age of 7 (7) that explosion didn't awaken anyone from the vampire world except for 1 person... (It got the attention of others *cough* Moka's dad *cough*)

(Vampire Realm) (Hospital Room)

It was 12 o clock at night when Tuskune woke up. He then sensed an explosion of sorts that made him worried and decided to check it out. When he got outta bed and out of the door moka woke up from the sound and followed Tuskune.

(Vampire Realm) (In the woods)

Moka had finally cought up to Tuskune when they got to the woods. "Moka why are you out so late?" asked Tuskune "I should be asking you that." replied Moka. but before tuskune could Reply there was a loud explosion.

(Vampire Realm (with the 3)

"Ow my head" came the voice of the boy's best friend. "Kiba you ok?" came the boy's voice "Yeah Naruto i'm ok." "Is Akumaru ok?"

"Hinata wake up" spoke Naruto "Naruto what happened?" asked Hinata well you all died and the kyubbi let me bring you back to life but now i don't know where we are. Then all three realised something. "WHY DO WE LOOK 7 YEARS OLD AGAIN?" "And why do i look like a kitsune? asked Naruto.

(Cliff Hanger) (MWAHAHAHAHA)

1: To lazy to explain. (Will be explained next chapter maybe)

2: XD.

3: I do have a name for ... but you have to wait and find out... MWAHAHAHA... XD

4: ... lives in a different world. (Cross over time)

5: Guess who it is. If you get it right you get a cookie.

6: right now the three are 14.

7: now the three are 7


End file.
